


Обычай

by Diran



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Humor, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran





	

— Мне кажется, что спят! — Старк взмахнул своим бокалом. — Ну же, Романофф, ты должна знать. Ты так часто у них в гостях ошиваешься. Где твои разведкачества, в конце концов?

Наташа закатила глаза и пожала плечами, демонстративно молча допивая свой «Кир Рояль».

— Уилсон! — Старк положил руку на плечо Сэму, придав своему лицу невероятно серьезное выражение. — Нет, мне стоит говорить: Сокол! Повелитель неба! Лучший друг Капитана Америки. Его верное прикрытие. О ваших совместных операциях слагают легенды, а некоторые поговаривают, что...

— Я ничего не знаю, Старк.

— Блядь, никакого от вас толку!

Старк огляделся в поисках новой жертвы, но Бэннер с Тором разбирались в отношениях не лучше Дубины, а Пеппер настолько оживленно обсуждала что-то с Хилл, что Тони не захотел попадаться под горячую руку. Приуныв, Тони поспешил обновить напитки в бокалах Наташи и Сэма. Они благодарно улыбнулись, но сговорчивее не стали.

Вдруг Старка осенило, и он выскочил из-за барной стойки.

— Я придумал! Гениально. И так просто... как я сразу не додумался? Смотрите и учитесь!

Тони поднес запястье ко рту и начал нашептывать Пятнице указания. Через полчаса все дверные проемы оказались украшены омелой, а Старк засел в засаде, откуда все выходы удобно просматривались. Наконец, он дождался нужного момента и подскочил к Баки, как раз заходившему в главный зал.

— Барнс, стой! — Баки остановился, вопросительно глядя на замершего на некотором расстоянии Старка, и тот продолжил: — Ты, наверное, совсем дремучий, но я тебя просвещу. Есть такой обычай: если два человека оказываются под омелой, то они должны поцеловать друг друга. Вот, например, мимо идет Роджерс. Ты должен остановить его и поцеловать.

Баки оглянулся: со стороны лифта действительно приближался Стив. Разминуться в дверях им было бы проблематично, поэтому, Роджерс, подойдя, поинтересовался, приподняв бровь:

— По какому случаю собрание?

— Обычай, понимаешь. — Барнс кивнул на омелу и, схватив Стива за плечи, притянул к себе.

Стив попытался что-то возразить, но Баки не дал, накрыв его губы своими. Роджерс покраснел от ушей до плеч и уперся руками в грудь Баки, словно пытался его отпихнуть, но уже через секунду сопротивление ослабло, ладони скользнули выше, оглаживая шею, затылок и зарываясь в волосы. Барнс вжал Стива в дверной косяк, и тот затрещал от натиска, но Стив только шумно вздохнул, не отрываясь ни на секунду. Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу, дав еще раз вдохнуть, а потом обхватил рукой за затылок, прижимая теснее. Баки целовал Стива так, словно был дементором и выпивал из него душу или заталкивал в него свою. Когда воздух совсем закончился, Барнс все-таки отстранился. Запыхавшийся Роджерс не смотрел в сторону зала: он отвернулся, пытаясь продышаться и подобрать хоть какие-то слова.

А Баки невозмутимо посмотрел на Старка и, вытерев большим пальцем губу, хрипло поинтересовался:

— О каких еще обычаях мне стоит узнать?


End file.
